


Last Moments

by ObserverFuck



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, this is just depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Alex Kralie would be lying if he said he didn't deserve death, but he was lucky enough to die without the dreadful feeling of being alone in his final moments.





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad and I hate it, so here-

"Alex...?"

Pulled back to reality by the sound of a raspy voice, Alex looked over slowly. He could make out a blurry figure sitting against the wall of the building. He must have gotten teleported after Tim stabbed him. He tried to get his vision to focus, the pounding in his head not making anything easier. "Jay...?" he tried to say, his hand reaching out, but the wound on his throat made it impossible to speak. He could barely breathe, and soon he knew he would be dead. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jay, bloody and holding a hand over a wound on his torso. He was dying too.

 

Alex cursed himself, using the last of his strength to crawl over to Jay who leaned over to spit blood from his mouth. Alex knew that all too familiar taste, bitter and metallic, and he wondered briefly if Jay hated it as much as he always had. The concrete was scraping against Alex's skin, and his lack of breath was increasing. Nonetheless, Alex kept going, not stopping until he got close enough.

By the time he reached Jay, the man was barely alive. His breathing was ragged and uneven, and blood was all over his shirt and hands, but that didn't stop Alex from moving closer. He pushed himself up as best he could and rested his weak body against Jay's. A slender arm wrapped around Alex's torso, and a head fell against his shoulder, the unsteady breaths tickling his neck slightly.

Oxygen be damned, Alex had to speak somehow. He took in as much air as he could. "Jay," he rasped, almost choking on his own blood. He could hear a faint, "shh," but he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jay."

 

They stayed that way, clinging to each other in their last moments before death claimed them as its own. Jay's silent sobs stopped completely after a couple minutes, and Alex let his eyes fall shut. He took his hand off of the gash on his throat and choked. He coughed, and coughed, and his body convulsed once before finally going limp.

Alex Kralie would be lying if he said he didn't deserve death, but he was lucky enough to die without the dreadful feeling of being alone in his final moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch...


End file.
